Für immer und ewig
by Gesa
Summary: Jahre nach Hogwarts, Penny und Percy sind verheiratet und haben 3 Kinder, aber wie bei fast jeder Beziehung kommen mit der Zeit Probleme auf....


Für immer und ewig

Jahre nach Hogwarts, Percy und Penelope sind verheiratet, wohnen in einem großen Haus und haben 3 Kinder. Sie haben keine Geldsorgen, aber trotzdem stimmt irgend was nicht. Werden die ihre Probleme lösen können?

Disclaimer: Penelope und Percy gehören J. K. Rowling, ihre Kinder wurden von mir frei erfunden.

Die Sonne schien und ihre warmen Stahlen vielen auf Penelopes Haut. Doch sie merkte es nicht, ihre Augen waren auf ein altes Fotoalbum gerichtet.   
Auf den Fotos winkten ihr ein junges, lächelndes Paar zu, dass sich zärtlich in den Armen lag.   
"Ja das waren noch Zeiten" dachte sie sich und schlug mit einem Seufzer das Fotoalbum zu.   
Nun richtete sich ihr Blick auf die große Uhr, die neben der Wohnzimmertür hing. "18:00 Uhr, rein theoretisch hätte jetzt Arbeitsschluß und könnte somit bald kommen... Aber nein, für ihn bedeutete diese Zeit nichts, sie mußte also noch mehrere Stunden auf ihn warten.  
"Mama?" jemand holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Ja Alice?" sie schaute auf und sah in das Gesicht ihrer ältesten Tochter. "Mama, ich habe Hunger und den anderen geht es genauso. Wann essen wir?". Sie lächelte die 7-jähige an, "bald..., sobald euer Vater zu Hause ist" . "Und wann kommt Dad nach Hause?" fragte das Mädchen zurück. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter verschwand, "das weiß ich leider nicht Liebes" antwortete sie und fügte hinzu "aber ich kann ja schon einmal anfangen etwas zu kochen. Was möchtest Du denn gerne essen?" .   
"Ich? Mhh... Wie wäre es mit Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce?". "Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber dass müssen erst mit deinen Geschwistern ausmachen. Vielleicht haben sie keine besonders große Lust auf Spaghetti" .   
Alice strahlte: "Klar, ich werde sie sofort fragen." . Und weck war sie, um ihre Geschwister zu holen. 

****** 

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen Penny mit samt ihren 3 Kindern am Küchentisch und beredeten mit ihnen was es nun zum Essen geben sollte. "Also, ich bin für Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce" meinte Alice, "nein, Kartoffelauflauf ist viel besser" lenkte ihr, um ein Jahr jüngerer, Bruder Jim ein. "Das ist doch beides nichts Gescheites" mischte sich nun ihre 4-jährige Schwester Shannen ein.  
"Ach ja, und was sollt es deiner Meinung geben?" fragte ihre ältere Schwester.   
"Wie wäre es mit Obstsalat?" antwortete Shannen. "Obstsalat?" riefen ihre beide Geschwister wie aus einem Mund, "zum Abendbrot? Niemals!"   
Und so entstand eine längere Diskussion was es nun zum Abendessen geben sollte, jeder wollte seinen Vorschlag durchsetzen, ob nun passend oder nicht.   
Penny lächelte in sich hinein, mit ihren Kinder um sich herum fühlte sie sich immer wohl, ob gleich der Gedanke an ihren Mann, der erst in einer ganzen Weile nach Hause kommen würde, doch noch sehr schmerzte. In dieser Sache beneidete sie ihre Kinder, sie mußten sich nicht mit dem Gedanken herum quälen wann ihr Vater nach Hause kam, er kam halt irgend wann Abends. Ja, als Kind war alles noch so einfach gewesen. Nicht das sie sich wünschte wieder ein Kind zu sein, aber gelegentlich wäre es doch schon schön, wenn alles wieder so einfach wäre wie früher.   
"Mama?" Anna sah sie an, "was gibt es denn nun zum Abendessen?" "nun, ich werde mal sehn was ich tun kann. Vielleicht lassen sie ja alle eure Wünsche kombinieren." " wirklich?" "das wäre cool!" "super!" , ihre Kinder strahlten, "klar" Penny lächelte . "Ich werde mal sehen was ich machen kann" und damit stand sie auf, um nach zusehen was sie ihren Kinder zu essen machen könnte. 

****** 

Nach einer Weile stand dann der Speiseplan für den Abend fest:   
Als Hauptspeise ein Nudel-Kartoffelauflauf und als Nachspeise ein Obstsalat, somit waren alle Wünsche der Kinder mit einbezogen worden.   
Zusammen standen dann Mutter und Kinder gemeinsam in der Küche und bereiteten in irgend einer Form das Essen vor, nicht das sie es gemußt hätte, aber es machte ihnen einfach Spaß. 

Kurz nach sieben war alles fertig, der Tisch gedeckt , die Speisen in Schallen verteilt, nur eine Person fehlte immer noch:  
ihr Vater. 

Die jetzt ziemlich hungrig gewordenen Kinder schauten Penny an, die wiederum schaute seufzend auf die Uhr.und sagte schließlich: "Nun gut, es ist schon reichlich spät, ich glaube wir sollten besser mit dem Essen anfangen, wer weiß schon wann euer Vater nach Hause kommt." . Darauf hin setzte sie sich an den großen Küchentisch und tat den Kinder das Essen auf.   
Jemanden der die Familie nicht kannte, hätte sich bestimmt gefragt warum Penny Weasly und die Kinder dabei so taten als wäre es das normalste der Welt.   
Nun, für sie es das, sie wußten nie genau wann der Vater von seiner Arbeit beim Zauber Ministerium zurück kommen würde, oft sahen sie ihn vom ins Bett gehen nicht einmal, weil er so spät kam. 

Wie auch heute Abend. 

****** 

Nach dem Essen schickte Penny die Kinder hoch, um sich Bett fertig zu machen.   
Sie wusch der Weilen ab und stellte einen Rest des Abendessen für ihren Mann warm.   
Von dem Geräuschen, die vom ersten Stock nach Unten drangen, konnte sie erahnen das die Kinder sich fertig umgezogen hatten und auf einen gute Nacht Kuß warteten. Also ging sie hinauf und brachte die Kinder ins Bett.   
Wieder unten setzte sich Penny ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Percy, ihren Mann.   
Es war ein ganz normaler Abend für sie gewesen: essen ohne Mann, Kinder ins Bett bringen und später auf Percy warten und das konnte ziemlich lange dauern.... 

Gelegentlich hatte sie ihn deshalb in Gedanken schon schonst wohin gewünscht, sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn zu verlassen, aber irgend wie ging das nicht.... 

Die Haustür wurde betätigt. 

Penny sprang auf, endlich war er da, und ging in den Flur hinaus. Dort stand ein Mann mit feuerroten Haaren und einem müden, jedoch glücklichen, Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht als er Penny sah.   
"Endschuldige, das ich so spät komme, aber es gab im Büro..." weiter kam er nicht, da Penny ihn stürmisch umarmte "ist schon ok , Hauptsache du bist endlich da" und gab ihm einen Kuß.   
Alle Wut und Trennungsgedanken waren wie weg geblasen, jetzt wußte sie wieder warum sie ihn nicht einfach verlassen konnte:   
Sie liebte ihn, er war ihre große Liebe, früher in der Schule und auch jetzt noch. 

Penny wollte mit ihm zusammen sein und nur mit ihm, jetzt und in der Zukunft, 

**für immer und ewig** .   


A/N: OK, das Ende ist ein bißchen sehr schnulzig, aber ich hoffe trotzdem das Euch meine erste HP Fanfiction jeden falls etwas gefallen hat. Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich noch weiter Kapitel zu der Geschichte schreiben oder sie so stehen lassen soll, schreibt mir doch Eure Meinung. Reviews sind sehr willkommen! 


End file.
